Math Class
by kuku88
Summary: "You two are here for both not doing well enough on the Math Test," the teacher announced. "Who cares?" Butch yawned. "It was just a stupid Math Test." For once, Buttercup agreed with him. "…You two need to get at least a B on the next 'stupid' Math Test or you'll fail Math." "WHAT?" both greens shouted. "Which is why you two will be tutored for a week!" R&R!


_Alright, so here's the greens one-shot! I asked my younger brother for a subject, and he offered Math. So…here you go!_

_And oh yeah, who wants some of my one-shots to get another chapter or become a full fic? I'm thinking about it!_

_Disclaimer: Nobody is stupid enough to believe I own the Powerpuff Girls, right? Right…? Right…? Right…well, I was hoping…never mind. So I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story_!

* * *

"And…D," the teacher said, placing a sheet of paper on Buttercup's desk.

Buttercup scowled, glaring at the test she held in her hands._ Another D, _she thought bitterly.

"And class ends…"

RIING!

"Now," the teacher finished.

Buttercup got up to leave, but was interrupted by her teacher.

"Buttercup, stay here; I want to talk to you."

Sighing, Buttercup sat back down. She glared out the window as she waited for the class to empty. She held the slightly crumpled test in her hand, and she was cursing it by now.

Her teacher was shuffling papers, saying good-bye to the students.

When the last person's voice and footsteps faded, Buttercup looked up. She was surprised to see one other person staying behind as well. It was a guy, with spiky jet-black hair and he was wearing the green male uniform.

…_Butch._

Buttercup's mind spun. _He was staying behind too? What for? Had he also failed the test? _She had so many questions, but her teacher's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Butch, Buttercup; you two are here for both not doing well enough on the Math Test," he announced, placing his hands down on his desk, standing up.

"Who cares?" Butch yawned, stretching. "It was just a stupid Math Test."

For once, Buttercup agreed with him.

"…You two need to get at least a B on the next 'stupid' Math Test or you'll fail Math."

"_WHAT!?_" both greens shouted, gaping at their teacher.

He sighed, nodding. "I hate to break it to you two, but you're both not doing well enough in Math to pass. You _need _at least a B, or you fail Math."

Buttercup scowled, kicking her desk leg. _Her day had just gotten even worse._

"Which is why you two will be tutored for a week!" their teacher announced.

"_WHAT!?_" the two greens shouted together for the second time.

Their teacher nodded. "Sorry you two, but you need this to happen," he said. "You can't afford a grade lower than B."

Buttercup thumped her hands on her desk. "_You can't do this to us!_" she protested.

"Yeah!" agreed Butch. "We have stuff to do!"

Buttercup turned to Butch in surprise. _He was agreeing with her for once…?_

"You both got an A in Gym," the teacher added. "So if you two have time for sports, then I expect you two to find time for studying."

Buttercup scowled. "But I have soccer practice today…"

The teacher stared at hr disbelievingly, so she trailed off, biting her lip.

"And at what time?" he asked.

"5:30 pm-6:30 pm," she sighed.

"So you have lots of time to study," he stated.

Buttercup's scowl deepened, and she leaned back, crossing her arms in defeat.

"All you need to do is raise your grade to a B," their teacher pointed out. "I'm not asking for an A+ or anything. That shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

Buttercup flushed; she _knew _her Math wasn't that good, but still…

"…Who's tutoring us?" asked Butch, raising an eyebrow.

Buttercup nodded in agreement, feeling absent as she saw his electric emerald-green eyes.

"…It's a surprise, their teacher sighed in response.

"_Who!?_" both greens yelled.

The teacher frowned. "No need to shout," he said. "Go to the library and you'll see."

Glaring at nothing in particular, both greens grabbed their bag and flew off to the library.

* * *

"Hello?" called Buttercup as she and Butch landed.

"_Shhh!_" hissed the librarian, putting a finger to her lips. She shook her head before pointing at a large stack f books.

Buttercup nodded sheepishly. "Oops," she mumbled.

Butch glanced at the stack of books. "Hey," he called in a whisper, frowning.

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

Buttercup's face brightened. One of them was a guy's voice; maybe he was pretty hot…Okay, so she thought of this kind of stuff; so what?

A few books were removed from the pile and two heads poked out.

"WHAT THE!?"

"_Shhh!_" the librarian hissed, louder this time.

"_Brick!?_" whisper-shouted Butch, his eyes wide.

"_Blossom!?_" added Buttercup, her mouth gaping open.

"_Buttercup!?_" responded Blossom, rubbing her eyes.

"_Butch!?_" added Brick, blinking in shock. "What are _you two_ doing here!?"

"We're here to raise our grades! Are_ you_ here for that too!?"

"No way; we're here to tutor somebody!"

Their eyes widened even more as they registered what that meant.

"You're/We're tutoring us/you!?"

Their minds spinning, they sat down.

"He tricked us!" proclaimed Buttercup. "I'm not staying here!" She got up, as if to leave.

"Yes you are!" her sister responded, grabbing her arm to pull her back down. "We're going to tutor you two and that's that!"

Buttercup turned to Butch for help.

"Our Math _is_ bad, BC. We might as well stay here and get it over with," he announced.

Buttercup felt a pang of something she didn't know in her heart. She knew her Math was bad, but still…And "get it over with"? What did that mean? He found her presence annoying or something? She didn't get why she felt so hurt, but she did.

"Do you get this question?" asked Blossom, pointing at a math question in a textbook that Brick had gotten from the pile.

"No," muttered Buttercup sullenly.

"You don't?" asked Butch in surprise, looking up.

She felt taken aback. Did he understand it? Why was he so shocked that she didn't know it? "Maybe I'm not as smart as you!" she hissed.

Butch's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't meant it to sound so harsh…"I didn't-"

Buttercup didn't want to listen. He'd probably just mock her. He was such a dick. "Jerk," she growled, punching him before flying off.

"Buttercup!" he called.

"SHHH!" hissed the librarian,_ very _loudly this time in annoyance.

"Oops," muttered Butch. He flew off after Buttercup, leaving behind two confused, and unsure, reds.

* * *

Butch looked around the school, trying to find Buttercup.

"BC?" he called. He cursed in his mind. _Shit; he'd lost sight of her!_

But then he heard angry punching, kicking, sizzling and yelling.

"Buttercup?" he called softly, turning a corner.

Buttercup was beating up a poor tree, even going as far as to blast it with a light touch of her laser eyes.

"Hey," he said weakly.

She looked up to glare at him. "What the fuck do you want!?" she demanded, looking up.

Butch was taken aback. _She was actually crying?_

Buttercup wiped her eyes, glaring at him. "_What? _Surprised that I can cry and that I actually have _feelings _and shit?"

"I-I'm sorry…?" he stammered.

"All I learned is that you're a dick," she snapped, rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, 'kay?" he sighed.

Buttercup sprang up. "I don't need your fucking pity! You're a fucking jerk, you know that! You suck; you don't care about other peoples' feelings and such shit at all!" she yelled, her face red.

Butch felt hurt, but he wasn't sure why.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" she shouted, punching him.

Butch snapped out of it, glaring at her as he caught her wrist. "Stop it, BC! I'm _not_ leaving you 'the fuck alone'!" he snapped.

"I said I don't need your stupid pity!" she huffed, trying to pull her fist out of his grip.

"It's not pity!" he yelled back.

She stopped struggling and looked up, startled. "Butch…?"

"I was trying to apologize, okay? I'm just not good at this sentimental shit! I hadn't meant it to sound so damn harsh; I just thought you were smarter than me and all that bullshit!" he shouted. "…Look…I'm sorry, 'kay?"

Buttercup swallowed. "Butch…"

"…Never mind," he sighed, looking away. He turned around to leave, but was stopped by Buttercup.

"Wait a sec," she whispered.

He looked back at her. "For what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry too, 'kay? I overreacted. I mean…Math isn't my strong point and I…" she trailed off.

"What?" he asked, turning so his whole body faced her.

"I was distracted," she muttered.

"By what?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Not by what," she corrected, "By who."

"Who?" he asked again, raising an eyebrow.

She didn't reply. Instead, she looked away.

"Buttercup…?"

"By you," she finally said.

The silence that followed felt like an eternity, even if it was only a few seconds in reality. But one can think a lot in a few seconds, their heart pounding, faces red, mind spinning…

It was like that for Buttercup. A lot of thoughts filled her mind. What would he say? Would he think she was weird? How did he feel? What was he thinking?

But the silence ended when…

Butch leaned in and kissed her.

Her face burned, but after awhile of struggling, she stopped and kissed back.

Fireworks went off in her mind, and a fire lit up in her heart. Sparks flew, sending an electrifying chill racing down her back. Her mind spun, but she tangled her hands in his spiky, black hair, amazed at how soft it was…even if it looked like a porcupine. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling him in even closer. They molded into each other almost perfectly.

When they parted, her eyes were wide and her face flushed. "B-Butch…?" she stammered.

"Shhh," whispered Butch, his arms still around her waist. "I'm sorry if I was a distraction, BC."

Buttercup smiled slightly, blushing even more. "I'm sorry too," she replied. "I was wrong…"

"About what?" he murmured distractedly, playing with her raven-black hair.

"You're not a jerk; you're a great guy. Even if I didn't improve my Math yet today, I guess I _did_ learn something…"

Butch chuckled. "Thanks," he smirked. "I _am_ a great guy, aren't I?"

"Don't let it get to your head," she laughed, shoving him lightly.

"How's about we go back and learn even more?" he suggested, offering her his hand.

Buttercup smiled and nodded, taking it.

And the two headed back to the library…to learn even more.

Buttercup grinned. There was no need to survive the one week of tutoring; she just had to live it and she was fine. She'd definitely get a B on her next test.

* * *

_So that's it for today! Hope you all enjoyed; please remember to review!_

_And remember the question about some of my one-shots becoming fics with chapters!_

_Anyways, review please!_


End file.
